


Doing It Backwards

by EmeraldLight



Series: Flip My World Around [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Drama, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Past Underage, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Lance wakes up very much NOT alone - What in the hell happened the night before? Wasn’t he just celebrating his graduation from the Garrison? Whose bed is he in, who is the guy sleeping against his chest, why are they naked, and why is he wearing a wedding ring!?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Flip My World Around [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664338
Comments: 28
Kudos: 189





	1. Saturday Morning

Lance couldn’t decide if he was incredibly content, or if his hangover was so bad that he was still numb. He had faint memories of pounding music, glowsticks, writhing bodies, and some sort of drink that tasted of watermelon candy.

Or maybe that was what his celebratory shag had tasted like…

Lance McClain had just graduated from the Galaxy Garrison, and while he hadn’t achieved his goal of becoming a fighter pilot, he had secured certification as a cargo pilot. There was nothing to say he couldn’t improve his trajectory in life, but for the time being, he wasn’t too upset over not becoming a fighter. Besides, for the most part, cargo pilots were a lot less likely to die.

The sensation of a warm hand sliding over his naked chest made Lance’s eyes fly open and his muscles tense before he slowly looked down to see who was in his bed with him. Silky black hair washed over the pale skin of his current bed partner, and Lance felt his heart begin to beat rapidly in his chest. This was a boy. A boy was in his bed. And if he wasn’t mistaken, they were both very much naked.

Lance frowned as he realized the bedding was not his own sapphire blue set with constellations all over it. No, this bedding was crimson red with some sort of black design on it.

Holy shit, he wasn’t even in his own house.

With all the skill he could muster, Lance wiggled himself out of the warm embrace of the man whose bed he was sharing and looked around the bedroom almost frantically. Clothes, clothes, clothes, where in the hell were his clothes. When his eyes fell on his jeans, he decided that nothing else mattered and quickly scooped them up before all but bolting from the bedroom.

The apartment he was in was actually quite nice, though he should have guessed it would be considering the size of the bedroom and the quality of the four poster bed he had been laying in. It was easily twice, maybe even three times the size of his own, with hardwood floors and lots of natural light.

“Whoa…” Lance found himself hopping on one foot as he pulled his jeans on, gravitating towards the huge window that took up nearly one entire wall of what would be considered the living room. The view was nothing short of spectacular, and Lance quickly realized he was standing in the penthouse suite of the tallest building in the city.

Who in the hell had he hooked up with last night?

Resting a hand against the wall to the left of the window, Lance leaned close and dared to look down, the sight making his stomach flip. He had no problem with heights, he was a pilot after all, but it was still quite breath taking. The brunette moved to step back, reminding himself he needed to beat a hasty retreat, when something caught his eye and sent a shiver up his spine.

Rest on the ring finger of his left hand was a thin, black, highly polished ring.

“What the fuck did I do…”

“You married me.”

Lance absolutely let out a squeal, and a high pitched one at that, twisting towards the voice that had so abruptly startled him. Leaning against the bedroom door frame was the boy he had been sharing a bed with, but at least he was no longer naked. Both took in the sight of the other, Lance’s eyes scanning the other male from top to bottom - long hair loose and flowing over pale shoulders, a fit and toned body currently only clad in a pair of, oh goodness, lacey boyshorts? No, Lance, pay attention!

“Married you?” Lance’s brain had finally clued in and he frowned. “What?”

“Last night,” the other male repeated, holding up his own left hand and wiggling his ring finger at the brunette. “You asked me to marry you and I decided, you know what, sure, let’s go on a wild ass adventure and do something crazy. What’s the worst that could happen.”

“I was drunk!” Lance tried to protest.

“Not when you asked me, and not when we signed the papers.” Crossing his arms over his chest, the dark haired one smirked. “I’m all for adventures, but I don’t take advantage of drunk people, that’s not cool.”

“But I did get drunk, yes?”

“Absolutely,” he chuckled. “You wanted to celebrate our marriage, though when I first met you, you were apparently celebrating becoming a pilot. Quite the achievement, by the way. Congratulations.”

Lance needed to sit down, his legs feeling weak as he stumbled towards a comfortable arm chair and sat down quickly.

“I’ll make some tea,” he faintly heard the other boy speak, bare feet making almost no sound as he headed into the kitchen. “My name is Keith, by the way. Keith Kogane.” Judging by the strangled noise Lance made, Keith knew the question that was going to follow and opted to answer before it was even asked. 

“Yes, THOSE Kogane’s,” he sighed. The Kogane family was incredibly well known, not just within the city, but across the entire country and even in many parts of the world. Emersed in politics, diplomacy, and more money than any person (or family) really needed, the Kogane name carried a heavy weight.

“Did I know this when I married you…?”

“Nope,” Keith shrugged his shoulders, leaning on his kitchen island as he watched Lance’s reactions. He was always careful not to mention his last name to anyone, not wanting to draw more attention to himself than was necessary. He had learned the hard way, as a child, that being a Kogane meant finding true friends was not an easy task and more often than not, people only hung around with him because they thought they would get famous, or rich.

“Nice to know I didn’t marry you just because you’re famous,” Lance muttered, more to himself than anything.

“We can get the marriage dissolved, don’t worry. I mean, I kind of had a feeling this was going to happen, but I went with it anyways. I told you, I like adventure.” Keith was taking this a lot better than Lance, something that made the competitive person within said brunette want to rise to the occasion.

Okay, maybe other things were trying to rise to the occasion, but it couldn’t be helped! Not the way Keith was moving around so confidently in those sinful panties (because let’s be real, those weren’t standard issue underwear), uncaring that so much of his amazing body was on display for Lance to see.

As Lance accepted the cup of tea Keith offered out to him, he also took notice of the silver barbell that adorned the other male’s perfect belly button. His head tilted to the side as he took in the sight, making Keith chuckle and shift his hips to one side, the dark haired teen putting himself on display.

“You like?”

“I’ve never seen one on a guy before…”

“According to your words last night, you’ve also never had sex with a guy before, and yet you still fucked me over the counter in the club bathroom last night,” Keith grinned, loving the blush that spread over Lance’s tanned cheeks. “For someone who has never been with a guy, you were absolutely amazing. I’ve never cum untouched before, but you have a great dick.”

“I… we… in the club?” Lance stuttered, watching Keith move away and take a seat on the couch, long legs crossing under himself.

“Oh yes, and that was before you even asked me to marry you.” Keith sipped his tea, savoring the warmth and taste. “Shall I tell you the entire story? You don’t seem to have any memory of it, and I think we’d both benefit from just… getting everything out in the open.” When Lance nodded in affirmative, Keith took another sip of his tea before beginning the tale of the night before.

“We met in the rainbow club, early in the night. I don’t like when it’s too busy, so I always go early and just… enjoy the quiet atmosphere with my fellow non-party people. I guess you wanted to celebrate for as long as possible because you blew in, smiling like an idiot, and babbling about your newfound success to anyone who would listen… which meant you latched onto me, seeing as I was the only one sitting alone.”

“You were so cute, all excited about being a pilot, trying to buy me drinks,” Keith smiled, stroking his fingers over his cup. “I politely declined, but enjoyed talking to you, and you apparently liked me as well, because we just sat there drinking water. I tipped the bartender more than enough to keep her from getting pissed off about us not drinking. We talked for… oh… three hours? Until the club starting shifting into night mode, with glowsticks and shit, and out conversation had changed from you being a pilot to how you thought I was beautiful.”

Keith took another drink of his tea, his cheeks flushing just a little as he continued, “I’ve been called a lot of things, especially once people figured out who I was - sexy, hot, fuckable, that sort of thing. But never beautiful… and you were sober when you said it! I guess that’s what made me agree when you asked to kiss me. Things sort of spiralled from there. Small kisses turned into deeper, wetter ones. Hands wandered. I was on your lap, your hands were on my ass… Then you took it one step further, you wanted to fuck me.”

Keith laughed, his nose wrinkling just a little as he recalled the memory.

“And there it was, something I was much more used to. I hadn’t taken someone up on their request in quite some time, but there was just something about you… I was intrigued… and turned on. And from where I was sitting on your lap, you were just as horny. So I said yes, and we snuck off to the bathroom… and you bent me over the sink and fucked me like a pro. If you hadn’t said anything afterwards, I never would have known that you hadn’t been with another guy before.”

Lance watched as Keith shivered, just a little, and ran his tongue along his bottom lip, clearly enjoying the memory.

“You have a great dick, Lance,” Keith told the brunette. “All I could do was hold onto the sink and let you fuck into me like a man possessed. I’m sure plenty of people got quite the show, especially when I came without a single touch, and you blew your load inside me.”

“You’re very blunt,” Lance cleared his throat, sure that his blush had become so intense you should actually see it despite his tanned skin.

“After last night, I don’t think there’s really a reason to mince words,” Keith shrugged, finishing his tea. “I thoroughly enjoyed myself, especially when we wandered out of the club holding hands, and you kept trying to kiss me.”

“When did I ask you to… you know…”

“Marry you? Not long after that. We grabbed ice cream from a convenience store and were sitting in the park and you just… let it slip,” Keith couldn’t help the smile. “I swear I tried to explain why it was a bad idea, but you were very adamant about wanting to marry me. YOU were the one who said you wanted to be adventurous, to kick off your new life with a bang, and what was bigger than getting married.”

“And you decided to go along with it?”

“As I said, why not? It was exciting, on many levels. For the few hours we had known one another, I really enjoyed talking to you. Not to mention being fucked by you,” Keith answered honestly. “And besides, marriages are easily undone. If one of us decided that it was a mistake, I wasn’t going to argue breaking it off, either. I like adventure just as much as you do, even though I’m not a pilot.”

Lance found himself staring at the ring on his finger, rubbing his fingers along the smooth metal.

“In any case, it’s Saturday. We can’t do anything until Monday, so we have two options: We get to know one another better and see if this whole marriage thing is worth it, or we part ways until Monday, then meet for the fifteen minutes it takes to sign the annulment papers, and then never see each other again.” Keith set his cup on the table beside the couch before he stood, stretching his arms above his head and bending side to side in a large stretch.

“I’ll leave the choice up to you and I’ll accept which ever path you choose,” he said with a small smile before turning and heading towards his bedroom. Lance was certain that Keith’s hips were swaying specifically for him to gawk at.

There was so much to think about:

On one hand, he was currently married to an absolutely beautiful man who seemed legitimately interested in being with him. Said man was Keith Kogane, youngest child of the famous Kogane family, who had a stunning penthouse and a lot of money.

On the other hand, he married someone he had only known for a few hours, and while Keith swore he had been sober, he still didn’t have much memory of anything past his graduation ceremony. His parents were going to be livid that he had made such a hasty decision, and his mother was going to be disappointed that she hadn’t even been allowed to attend her youngest son’s wedding.

What was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey… Keith?” Lance moved to his feel and followed the dark haired male to the bedroom, though his breath caught and his went wide as he saw Keith standing naked in the bedroom. Still unashamed of his (now full) nudity, Keith simply turned towards Lance, hands busy pulling his hair into a high ponytail.

“Looking for your clothes?” Keith asked, offering a kind smile. Lance wanted to shake his head, having approached the other man for a different reason, but he couldn’t pry his eyes away from Keith’s exposed length. He was surprised to see absolutely no trace of pubic hair, Keith’s thick length half hard and jutting out from between his legs. Lance himself kept his own pubic hair trimmed neatly, but he had never seen such a thing on a man. Keith was full of surprised.

“I… um… oh…”

“Like what you see?” Keith let his hips sway from side to side, trailing his fingers down from where they had been busy with his hair, over his neck, across his chest, ghosting against his stomach. One hand paused on his hip while the other continued lower, curling his fingers around his growing erection and stroking slowly, all the time watching Lance’s responses.

“I… shouldn’t be staring…” Lance managed to force out, unable to pull his eyes away from the display Keith was putting on.

“Why not? I’m your husband, after all,” Keith said, rolling his hips into his hand. “I’m yours… if you want me...” Lance swallowed audibly, feeling his own body beginning to respond to the visual stimulation. He watched as Keith took a few steps backwards, bracing himself against one of the wooden pillars that adorned his beautifully crafted four poster bed, one pale arm reaching up and over his head to curl around the smooth wood.

Keith once more let his tongue trace along his bottom lip, watching Lance with hooded eyes as he put on a show for the other man, thrusting smoothly into his hand. It was slow at first, but soon the strokes were aided by the precum that he was slowly leaking. He liked being watched, it seemed, and made no effort to contain his soft sounds of pleasure.

“Are you going to watch me make myself cum, Lance?” he panted, legs spreading just a little more in an effort not to simply fall over while he thrust openly into his hand. He wasn’t actually expecting a response, fairly sure that Lance wouldn’t be able to use his tongue right that moment, but he liked asking nonetheless. Keith’s moans were growing louder as he watched one of Lance’s hands wander to palm over his bulge, loving that he was the one making Lance aroused. He worked hard on his body, and took pride in it, and this was exactly why.

“F-fuck… It’s… I’m gonna… Oh fuck, Lance… I’m cumming!” A choked cry of pleasure left Keith’s throat as he thrust himself eagerly into his own hand, letting his eyes slip closed and his head fall back as he came in heavy ropes, splattering the hardwood floor in front of him. Even in the haze of his orgasm, fingers of his free hand clinging to the wooden post behind him as his thighs trembled, Keith could hear the moan that slipped past Lance’s lips. The brunette was touching himself, all because of Keith, and he loved knowing this.

When Keith caught his breath and opened his eyes, he gazed at where his new husband stood, tilting his head in question,

“Did you like?”

“Fuck yes…” Lance breathed, squeezing himself firmly through his jeans.

“Want some help with that?” Keith continued, motioning to where Lance was rubbing himself. “I’d be happy to help.” Even without Lance answering, Keith released his hold on his bed post and crossed the bedroom towards the brunette, once more letting his hips sway. He ignored the mess coating one of his hands, or the splatters drying on the floor, as he pressed his body against Lance’s. They stood roughly the same height and Keith curled his arms around Lance’s neck, smiling sweetly.

“I won’t hold it against you if we do this a few times before everything gets handled on Monday,” Keith spoke softly, resting his forehead against that of the other male. “I like you, Lance, a lot in fact. Sure, we’re moving stupidly fast, but I’d really like to enjoy this for as long as I can.” His stomach jumped when he felt Lance curl his arms around his fit waist, pulling them even closer together, and he knew he was most likely blushing.

“Can we get to know one another, and have sex, all weekend… and then I can make my decision on Monday morning?” Lance asked, watching Keith’s face carefully, worried his request would be an insult.

“I just offered that, didn’t I?” Keith chuckled, drawing Lance’s head to his own and kissing him softly. They lingered in the kiss for longer than Lance had expected, but he wasn’t angry about it, opening his mouth easily when Keith’s tongue asked for access. Even then, the kiss was soft and sweet, like two lovers coming together, and his body continued to react to the stimulation.

“You taste like the tea,” Keith smiled, slowly uncurling his arms from Lance’s neck and beginning to crouch down. “I wonder what else on you tastes good…”

“O-oh… you’re… oh…” Lance wasn’t sure he was going to be able to handle standing without any sort of support if Keith was about to do what he thought he was, but there was no way in hell he was going to say no. Keith’s hands were incredibly soft, gently working Lance’s jeans open before tugging them down his thighs. While not as fit as the man crouching in front of him, Lance was still considered to be fit, and he hoped Keith appreciated his body as much as he appreciated Keith’s.

“Judging by your reaction, you’ve never been sucked off before?” It wasn’t said in a teasing, or taunting, kind of way, it was simply an honest question looking for an honest response. When Lance shook his head, Keith whispered a promise to do nothing Lance wouldn’t like, pressing a kiss to one of his thighs.

Hot. Keith’s mouth was so hot. And wet. Hot, wet, and slippery, all in the right amounts. Lance had never felt anything like it, but he knew he liked it. One of his hands moved on its own, curling around the back of Keith’s head, fingers combing through silky strands of black hair. There was no need to guide Keith, not that he would know how, as he had one incredibly talented mouth. One hand squeezed Lance’s thigh, keeping Keith balanced, while the other stroked any bit of Lance’s long cock that Keith wasn’t currently sucking on.

“Fuck…” Lance felt his hips moving without his consent, thrusting himself into Keith’s mouth and feeling the tip of his cock bumping the back of Keith’s throat. The sight of his significant length slipping past Keith’s flushed lips and vanishing into that tight, wet, heat was intoxicating. His heart rate jumped when Keith’s strangely purple eyes met his own deep blue and he could feel the smirk growing on Keith’s face. Without warning, Keith took every inch of Lance down his throat, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing repeatedly.

“FUCK!” Lance cried out in surprise, though it quickly turned into a moan as Keith resumed bobbing his head up and down, tongue lashing against the sensitive slit as often as possible. Keith pulled his head back and focussed his attention on Lance’s tip, swirling his tongue as though trying to wring as much precum as he could from the moaning brunette.

“I… I’m…” Lance tried to warn Keith, but while he expected the dark haired male to pull off, he didn’t expect Keith to stroke him faster, pretty mouth hanging open, tongue out just a little, and eyes begging for it. Lance’s fingers tightened in Keith’s hair, staring into the other boy’s eyes as he went over the edge, painting Keith’s tongue with an impressive load.

And Keith took all of it, squirming his hips and watching Lance just as closely. As Lance stood above him, panting, Keith closed his mouth and swallowed loud enough for Lance to hear, before opening his mouth again and showing what he had done.

The knowledge that Keith had swallowed his entire load without hesitation was Lance’s undoing, the brunette sinking to his knees. He was grateful when Keith pulled him into a warm embrace, the other boy moving to kneel properly so he wouldn’t fall over from Lance’s sudden weight.

“So good,” Lance groaned, loving the way Keith stroked his fingers up and down his back, letting him bask in his release.

“Glad you approve,” Keith grinned. “I have a thing for sucking dick, if you couldn’t tell.”

“And cum,” was Lance’s mumbled response, making Keith laugh.

“Absolutely, though there are still some experiences I haven’t gotten to try yet,” he admitted. “But that’s a conversation for another time. I vote we both have a nice, hot bath, with a couple of bottles of water, and talk some more. Yeah?”

“Mmm…”

*****

Keith smiled as he held Lance against his chest, the two enjoying the impressive soaker tub he had in his bathroom. It had taken a bit of convincing to get the brunette to lay back against his chest, but now that they were settled in, Keith’s legs draped around Lance’s hips, Keith was incredibly content. The hot water had been doused with mint scented bath salts as well as vanilla bubble bath, and everything was incredibly soothing.

Lance let his head fall back against Keith’s shoulder, blowing out a long breath as he gently swished his hands in the chest-deep water. He had never been in a bath tub like this before, but he instantly wanted one for himself, not that he felt he could ever afford one. He liked the way Keith was holding him, the other man wrapped around him in something like a full body hug.

A smile pulled at the corner of Lance’s lips as he felt Keith press a kiss against his neck, drawing a content sigh from both of them. Is this what being married was like? Soft and gentle and this feeling of being surrounded by warmth and happiness? Lance’s parents had been married for years, they were still crazy in love, but this felt so different from the relationships he had seen other adults have.

“What’s on your mind?” Keith’s voice was soft as he kissed Lance’s neck once again, his left hand sliding under Lance’s left and lacing their fingers together. The sensation made both of them aware of the wedding rings each wore and reminded them of how they had gotten to this point.

“I like this feeling,” Lance said, his head tilting to the side to let Keith continue to kiss him, the sensation making him curl his toes.

“Me kissing you?”

“Well, yeah, but I like just sitting here, in your arms. I don’t know if I’ve ever even thought about something like this.” Lance could feel Keith smile against his skin, lips moving up his neck and pressing against the sensitive skin behind his ear.

“I like affection, giving and receiving, and not just sexual affection,” Keith said, keeping his voice low considering how close he was to Lance’s ear. “There’s just something about holding someone you care about in a completely non-sexual way. Like holding hands, or snuggling together on the couch…” Keith sighed happily at the very thought, fingers still laced with Lance’s as he curled his left arm around Lance’s waist.

“I’ve… never been in a relationship,” Lance said suddenly. Keith’s eyebrows shot up and he was glad Lance couldn’t see the shocked expression on his face because he was sure it wouldn’t help their awkward situation. But they had to talk about it.

“That would explain a lot, honestly,” Keith sighed, but he also began raining kisses over Lance’s neck and shoulder again.

“Is it a bad thing?”

“Doesn’t bother me,” Keith told him, before frowning, releasing his hold on Lance’s hand, and twisting in the tub in an attempt to stare at Lance, a question racing into his mind.

“Were you a virgin before you fucked me?”

“Uh… yeah…” Lance winced, ashamed of being eighteen and a virgin, but Keith’s eyes were wide.

“The best sex of my life,” Keith said with an amazed voice. “I came without a single touch to my dick. You literally fucked my orgasm out of me. And that was your first time!?” Keith yanked Lance into a kiss before Lance knew what was happening, not that he was complaining. It wasn’t the best position to be kissing in, so it didn’t last all that long, but both sighed as they broke apart.

“When we get out of this tub, I’m going to curl up on the couch with you and not let you out of my arms,” Keith said, settling back against the tub and letting his fingers roam over Lance’s slender stomach. “I know this is going to freak you out… But I would really like to show you what a relationship could be. I mean, we’re already married, but…”

Lance wasn’t sure what his answer was going to be, yet, but there was still a day and a half left before he had to decide.


	3. Saturday Night

Laughter filled the living room as Lance and Keith swapped stories over pizza and soda, ribs aching, faces flushed, lungs screaming, but it was all worth it. In such a relaxed environment the two had come to realize they had a lot in common, like video games, horror movies, and how Keith had wanted to be a pilot but his family name had held him back.

Keith was a great mix of an introvert and an extrovert, depending on the day. He liked staying inside and cuddling on the couch, reading, watching movies, playing video games, but he also liked hiking and camping, not to mention horseback riding.

That had opened up a whole conversation about how Lance’s family had horses, and Keith immediately wanted to go riding. He also liked how Lance loved animals and, if becoming a pilot hadn’t worked out, Lance had wanted to do something with shelter pets. He had such a huge heart.

Neither were sure when the sun had started to set, or how they had wound up pressed close together while playing video games on Keith’s huge TV, but suddenly Keith was settled on Lance’s lap, Lance’s arms around his waist, both their eyes locked on the game.

And then Lance bit him on the shoulder, resulting in Keith losing the game, and Lance being triumphant.

“That’s cheating!” Keith cried, squirming so he could turn around and straddle Lance’s hips, punching him playfully (and weakly) in the chest. “You absolutely cheated, you brat!”

“All’s fair in love and war!” Lance preened, doing a little dance in his seat. “And you’re the brat you sat on me!”

“Respect your elders, boy!” Keith was laughing again, making light of the fact he was a year older than Lance. Remote controllers were discarded in favor of Lance tackling Keith off the couch, the pair barely avoiding landing on the coffee table before they were rolling along the floor. There was even more laughter, taunting words, fingers seeking out ticklish spots, and a struggle of one trying to pin the other.

When had they started acting like best friends? They had only known each other for barely twenty four hours! But it all felt so comfortable… And so did the way Keith felt as he settled between Lance’s legs, pinning the other male under him, their chests heaving. Blue eyes watched purple as the two realized the position they were in, hips pressed together, Lance’s legs wrapped loosely around Keith’s hips, bodies thrumming from the excitement, and one of Keith’s hands pinning Lance’s wrists above his head.

“Hey… Lance…?”

“Yeah?”

“Can… Can I kiss you?”

Despite the fact they had already had sex, or that Lance had watched Keith masturbate, or even that Keith had sucked Lance off. Despite the fact they had curled up together in the tub, naked and comfortable. Despite the fact they were married.

Despite all that, Keith felt it was only right to ask for permission, and his stomach fluttered when Lance nodded and Keith lowered himself down, pressing their lips together. Soft, gentle, but with a hint of the lust that had originally brought them together, the kiss held so much emotion that both males were almost startled by the feelings that washed over them.

Keith bit back the words threatening to spill out of him, scared that if he voiced them out loud, Lance would panic and run. There was still time, after all - they had all of tomorrow to spend together. But Keith knew what his answer would be if their roles had been reversed. He wanted nothing more to fall in love with Lance.

Instead, he rested his forehead against Lance’s, releasing his hands and using both to brace himself against the floor, keeping him from simply laying himself on top of the other boy. He leaned into Lance’s touch as long fingers slid through his hair, pony tail being worked free, allowing his dark, silky hair to fall around them. Lance’s other hand worked its way under the back of his shirt, seeking out warm skin and stroking along his spine. Neither would be able to say when their hips had started moving against one another, but soon enough they were kissing again, bodies now flush.

The noise of the repeating main screen of whatever video game they had been playing was almost downed out by the way their breath came in soft pants, or how small, broken moans were starting to escape them. Lance’s legs tightened around Keith’s hips, grinding himself against the dark haired man, even as his skin flushed with warmth.

“Can I ask a really naive question?” he asked, trying not to look too shy as he held Keith close, still stroking his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“No question is naive, Lance. We all learn at our own rate, and some of us are just more experienced than others,” Keith smiled, now propped up on his elbows, though most of his weight rested against Lance.

“In a… uh… in a gay relationship… there’s two types of partner, right?” Lance tried to gather his thoughts, trying to find a way to articulate his question. “Like, one does the fucking, and the other gets fucked, yeah?” Might as well be blunt.

“Well, yeah, that’s how sex works,” Keith chuckled, purposely rolling his hips against Lance’s, making them both groan softly.

“I meant more like… one only fucks, and one is only the one being fucked, if that makes sense?”

“Oh, you mean a top, and a bottom,” Keith smiled, finally cluing in to what Lance was trying to ask him. “Like how you topped me in the bathroom at the club last night.”

“Yeah, like, that’s just how it is, right? One is a top, and one is a bottom?”

“Oh, you mean strictly.” Keith understood now. “Well, some couples are like that. Some guys only top, and some guys only bottom, but there are plenty of couple out there who switch.”

“Switch?”

“Yeah, I’m a switch. I like it which ever way I can get it. I loved having you inside me, but I also like topping people too,” Keith answered openly, and honestly. “Especially when it’s a big guy who just looks like a stereotypical top, but instead he gets on his hand and knees and takes my dick like a pro, begging for more.” Keith shivered at the memory, hips once more pressing against Lance, making Lance’s legs tighten around him once again.

“You’ve done that?” Lance panted, feeling his growing erection rubbing against Keith’s own bulge. “You’ve fucked someone bigger than you?”

“Absolutely,” Keith grinned, the two rocking openly against one another now. “We had been friends for years, he had a fantasy about being topped, I already knew I loved being fucked by him… It was only right to return the favor.”

“Have you been with a lot of guys?”

“Not tons,” Keith shrugged. “But a few. Mostly Shiro, because I knew I could trust him. The first time was me wanting to lose my virginity to someone I trusted, but it continued for a long time.”

“Why aren’t you dating him?” Lance groaned, his hips jerking a little.

“I think we wanted to, but the age difference… Then he met someone his own age… It’s complicated,” Keith sighed, lowering his mouth to Lance’s and ending the conversation, wanting to think about something else. Like how hard the two of them were, or how he had a feeling where Lance’s line of questioning had been heading. Slipping his arms under Lance’s shoulders, he held their bodies tightly together and moaned openly, breaking the kiss so he could kiss and lick at Lance’s arched neck.

“Cum for me, Lance,” he panted, moving his lips against the soft skin behind Lance’s ear, hips grinding together with the boy laying under him.

“Fuck… Keith…”

“That’s it… Cum for me… I’m so close, but I want to cum when you do…”

Lance clung to him, toes curling as they ground themselves together, their moans mingling as they raced towards their release. Keith’s eyes slipped closed as his lips still teased over sweaty skin, teeth nipping the junction of Lance’s neck and shoulder before his tongue licked a wet, soothing path. He loved the way Lance tasted, his skin, his lips, and certainly his cock and cum. Part of his was saddened by the fact he wasn’t going to get to taste it this time around, but there was plenty of time.

“Keith… I…”

“Me too,” Keith moaned, hips moving a bit faster. He lifted his head so he could kiss Lance again, drinking in the taste of him as Lance’s legs yanked his hips close and he felt the brunette go over the edge, spasming as he came in the pair of Keith’s sweatpants he was wearing. Their moans were muffled by the passionate kiss, Keith following along only moments later, also making a mess in his pants, but he didn’t care.

All that mattered was how wonderful it felt, and how he hadn’t felt like this in a long time, not since before he had lost Shiro. In all honesty, he hadn’t believed he would feel this sort of connection again, but there it was… with Lance…

How was it possible to feel this way about someone who was essentially still a stranger? What was going to happen if Lance woke up on Monday morning and decided they weren’t going to continue being together? Keith wasn’t sure if he was going to be okay if that happened.

“So good…” Lance groaned, breaking the kiss to press his face against Keith’s shoulder, panting as his thighs continued to tremble.

“Yeah, you are,” Keith teased, allowing his body to fully rest against Lance, leaving the two of them laying on the floor, still tangled in each other’s embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

“You have glow in the dark stars on your ceiling,” Lance smiled, stroking his fingers through Keith’s hair as the two of them lay together in the large, four poster bed. Keith’s head was resting against his chest, the two dozing together.

“Mhm… I painted them myself…”

“They look accurate.”

“You would know, mister pilot man,” Keith smiled, turning his head just enough to press a soft kiss to Lance’s bare chest.

“I’m just a cargo pilot,” Lance tried to protest, but Keith shook his head, lacing his fingers with Lance’s free hand and pulling his knuckles against his lips, kissing the skin there are well.

“You’re still providing the world with something it requires,” he told him. “Not just needs, but REQUIRES. Cargo pilots transport everything from food, to parts for earth-bound vehicles, to toilet paper. Just like the long-haul truckers of the past, the world needs cargo pilots. Always will.” Keith let out a long sigh, rubbing one of his fingers against Lance’s ring, pleased that he hadn’t taken it off.

“I’m going to be gone a lot,” Lance said, eyes taking in the little glowing dots on the ceiling. “I know it’s not nearly as much as it used to be, transport speeds are pretty quick, but some missions run out to Kerberos and back… those take months, each way.”

“Would you want to do the Kerberos stuff?”

“At least once,” the brunette admitted. “I want to see the planets, even if I can’t touch them.” Keith smiled at the hopeful tone of Lance’s voice, his eyes slipping closed as he settled more comfortably against the other male.

“Think I could come with you…?”

“Into space?” Lance peered down at the top of Keith’s head, even in the darkness.

“Mhm… I want to be with you… I’m falling for you…” Keith’s voice drifted off as he slipped into sleep, and Lance wondered if he would even remember saying these things in the morning. But the very idea of Keith wanting to spend months trapped on a cargo ship with him, bored out of their minds, made a warmth spread over Lance and caused his lips to turn up into a smile.

They were really going about this all backwards, weren’t they?


	5. Sunday Morning

Lance woke the next morning to the sound of pop music and someone, he presumed Keith, singing along to said music. The strain of his bladder trumped his desire to follow the noise, making his way into the bathroom attached to Keith’s bedroom so he could relieve himself. The bathroom still boggled his mind - beautiful soaker tub, large shower with a bench, double sink, full size storage closet for towels and such.

Resting his hands on the smooth tile that made up the bathroom counter, Lance peered at his reflection in the mirror. Thoroughly ruffled hair, skin still warm from sleep, and looking rather well rested, Lance couldn’t help but smile. He had no idea that sharing a bed with someone could be so comfortable, his memories as a child filled with struggling for space and being kicked in the head a few times, but with Keith it had been one of the best sleeps he had experienced in a long time.

Was this what it would be like every day? Waking up to Keith singing, Lance claiming one of the sinks as his own, maybe there would even be morning kisses? He liked kissing Keith. A lot, in fact.

It wasn’t hard to find Keith in the kitchen, Lance pausing to watch the dark haired male bouncing around as he made what looked like pancakes. Long hair one more pulled up, Keith’s ponytail bounced with every wiggle of his hips, hips that were clad in a pair of what looked to be black leggings. Lance hadn’t ever thought of men wearing leggings, but he very much liked what he saw. It didn’t hurt that Keith had a fantastic ass.

“I had no idea you could cook.”

Caught completely by surprise, Keith let out a shout of surprise and dropped the bowl of pancake batter he had been holding. As the plastic dish hit the floor, the momentum sent the batter flying upwards, splattering all over Keith and most of the kitchen.

Silence filled the kitchen, the two stunned by what had just happened, all while the bubbly music kept playing.

Keith slowly turned his body to face Lance, eyes wide, covered in pancake batter. Lance’s expression was a combination of shock and amusement, the brunette trying very hard not to simply burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry, dude,” Lance couldn’t stop the chuckle. “I really didn’t mean to scare you.”

Keith stared at Lance for several moments and Lance was suddenly worried that Keith was angry at him, especially when he started moving around the kitchen island.

“I’ll help you clean it up,” Lance offered. Keith’s response was to suddenly sprint across the room towards Lance, causing the brunette to cry out and try to flee, but Keith was much too quick. There was no hesitation as he full on launched himself into Lance’s arms, body hugging the other male with a maniacal grin.

“Ugh! Keith!”

“SUFFER WITH ME!” Keith cried, smearing his face against Lance’s with no mercy.

“It’s getting all over me!”

“THAT’S THE IDEA!”

Keith started giggling first, biting his bottom lip and peering at Lance with bright eyes. The sheer ridiculous nature of everything that had just happened made Lance break into laughter as well, holding Keith securely on his hips, not even thinking about how his hands were gripping the amazing ass he had just been staring at.

Keith pressed his face against Lance’s shoulder, still snickering as he felt Lance pack him back towards the kitchen. He was surprised to feel himself settle on the countertop, and while he released his arms from Lance, he kept his legs around the other boy’s waist.

“You are such a brat,” Lance grinned, using one hand to try and clean the batter from his face, but the messy material was already starting to dry into itchy, flakey bits. Keith made a kissy face at him, smiling equally as large.

“Go shower,” Lance told him, leaning in to press a quick kiss against Keith’s lips before he stepped away. “I’ll clean up and--”

“Join me?” Keith said quickly, kicking his legs gently now that they weren’t wrapped around Lance’s waist.

“Do you think you’ll be in there that long?”

“I’d wait forever for you,” Keith told him, sliding off the counter and heading off. Lance tilted his head as he watched Keith leave, wondering what he had meant, but there were better things to deal with. At least there hadn’t been any pancakes cooking when this whole incident had taken place, indicating that Keith had only just started cooking before Lance had startled him.

As Lance worked to clean up the mess, kneeling on the floor to wipe up the majority of the pancake batter, a corner of something made of paper drew his attention. It looked to be the edge of a picture that had been lost under the fridge, and most likely would have remained there if Lance hadn’t been so close to the floor.

Waiting until the mess was completely cleaned up, Lance wiped his hands on his sweatpants (yet another pair of Keith’s) before crouching and gently tugging the picture out. The picture was clearly of a younger Keith, smiling brightly, hair shorter than the past-shoulder length style he wore now, but still shaggy. Beside him stood an impressive looking man, strong chest, muscled arms, and generally incredibly fit, also sporting a smile.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Lance flipped the picture over and found exactly what he was looking for:

//Keith (16) & Shiro (22)\\\

“So this is Shiro,” Lance mumbled to himself, returning to the front of the picture and taking in the scene once again. They looked so happy, Shiro’s hand lingering behind Keith’s back, probably sitting on his lower back. This was the man Keith had clearly been in love with, and Lance wondered if the age difference had really been the only thing that had kept them apart. Lance placed the picture on the fridge and used a magnet to hold it in place before going to join Keith in the shower.


	6. Sunday Afternoon

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah?” Keith looked up from where he was making stir-fry for the two of them for lunch.

“Can I ask about Shiro?”

Keith frowned a little before letting out a long sigh and nodding. He wanted to finish making lunch first, telling Lance this, but it was honestly just him buying time to figure out what he was going to say. His entire situation with Shiro was something that still made his heart race, even after so much time had passed.

Lunch plated, Keith joined Lance in the living room and settled into his favorite arm chair, crossing his legs under himself while he easily wielded chopsticks. Lance thanked him for the food, eating quietly while he waited to Keith to explain.

“I’ve known Shiro since I was twelve,” Keith started slowly, speaking between bites of food. “Dad suddenly decided I needed a body guard and Shiro was fresh out of the Garrison. He wanted to be a pilot, but his skills in hand to hand combat, academics, problem solving skills, and the fact he was as close to my age as possible is why dad recruited him as my body guard. Money is something that can make people give up on their dreams, unfortunately. We became instant friends.”

Lance tried not to stare as he watched the emotions flit across Keith’s face, trying to understand exactly what he had gone through.

“He called me his little brother, and, I mean, I have older siblings, but when Shiro said it, it felt a lot better.” Keith paused to enjoy a few more bites of his food, contemplating the next part of the story.

“I lost my virginity to Shiro when I was fifteen. We were out of country for some sort of conference dad was attending and I was the only other family member who wanted to go. Nice hotel room, ocean view, that sort of thing, and me and Shiro shared a room. Being the impulsive teenager I was, I planted myself on Shiro’s lap and told him I wanted to lose my virginity to someone who actually cared for me, instead of someone who would only fuck me because of my status.”

Lance nodded, licking a bit of sauce from his lips before he set his bowl to the side, still listening intently.

“We spent a week in that hotel room and barely left because I refused to do anything but have Shiro fuck me senseless. It was amazing. I learned almost everything I know regarding sex from Shiro, and tried a lot of different things. It wasn’t until Shiro expressed interest in me topping him that I figured out I was a switch.” Keith blushed at the memory, finishing his own bowl of stir-fry and setting it on the table beside him.

“Like I said, there’s just something amazing about watching a guy bigger than you get on his hands and knees, chest down, ass in the air, begging for your dick… And then everything fell apart.”

Keith’s entire demeanor changed as soon as the words left his mouth and Lance watched him pull his knees against his chest.

“I loved him so much… and he comes over one day and tells me he has a boyfriend. But he still wanted to keep fucking me. And I went along with it, because I was desperate to show him that I was who he was supposed to be with, you know?” Keith’s breath caught a little and he forced himself to continue.

“His boyfriend immediately hated me, even though it was literally Shiro’s job to spend hours upon hours with me. He, uh, started sending me threats, actually. I couldn’t prove it, because he was using a fake name over the internet, but I knew it was him.”

Lance felt his stomach twist when he realized Keith’s eyes had begun to fill with tears.

“So on my seventeenth birthday I turned down Shiro’s gift to me, looked him in the eyes, told him he had done his job, and fired him. That was the last time I saw him… He looked so hurt…”

Lance was off the couch and moving before Keith had finished his sentence, pulling Keith into his arms and holding him tightly. He could feel Keith’s body shaking as he began to sob quietly, his tears soaking into Lance’s shirt where he had pressed his face into Lance’s shoulder.

“I loved him… I gave my everything to him, even though I knew I was never going to be his… And then I hurt him…” Keith forced out between sobs. This was the first time he had ever told anyone what had truly happened - his story for his father is that he was too old for a body guard and that his own skills with self defence (as taught by Shiro) was all he needed.

“I was so stupid…”

“You were young, and in love,” Lance told him, rocking gently despite the weird position they were sitting in.

The words were slipping out before Keith could stop himself, “I haven’t felt the same way about someone since then… until I met you…” He hated himself the moment he realized he had said the words out loud, knowing they would most likely make Lance’s decision the next day all the harder. He didn’t want Lance to feel bad about ending their spontaneous marriage, but now his feelings were out there.

Lance scooped Keith into his arms and moved the two of them back to the couch, settling into the corner of the sectional couch and holding Keith close. His hands tugged at the fuzzy blanket that covered the back of the couch and he draped it over Keith and bundled the two of them together.

“Just take deep breaths,” he tried to sooth the dark haired male. “Thank you for telling me. I’m sorry it happened that way, that you were so hurt.” Keith tucked his head under Lance’s chin, fingers curled in the other’s t-shirt as he closed his eyes and struggled to compose himself.

*****

Keith gave a content sigh as he spooned with Lance on the couch. A quick nap and watching a silly animated movie had eased his heartache and now he was enjoying the moment, stroking his hand up and down Lance’s side. He enjoyed the way Lance snuggled back against him, how he had thrown a leg back and over Keith’s hips, or the way they gently moved their feet against one another.

“I was thinking…” Lance began, lacing their left hands together and pausing Keith’s movement.

“Oh?”

“I was wondering if you… would you top me?” Lance was glad he wasn’t looking Keith in the eyes because he doubted he’d be able to actually ask if he had been. He felt Keith’s fingers tighten on his before the other male was pulling him closer.

“If you want to try it, I’m happy to indulge you,” Keith smiled, moving to press a kiss against the back of Lance’s neck. “I’d love to make you feel good.” Lance squirmed at the attention, making his butt rub against Keith, causing the other man to groan.

“Not on the couch, though,” Keith told him. “If I’m going to make love to you, I’m going to do it in my bed.” Lance reluctantly released Keith’s hand as he stood, waiting as Keith also moved to his feet, anticipating the way Keith embraced him from behind once again.

“I love that we’re the same height,” Keith said, kissing along Lance’s neck yet again. While he had yet to leave any marks, because who does that, he loved the way Lance let out happy sounds no matter what way he touched him. Walking to the bedroom was somewhat awkward, neither wanting to release the other, Keith’s hands roaming over Lance’s torso.

They way they alternated so easily between fast and hard, and then soft and sweet, triggered a lot of thoughts in Lance’s mind, the brunette lifting his arms as Keith tugged at his shirt. He tried to tell himself he should be returning the touches, but then his eyes were sliding closed and Keith was kissing him again. His hips rolled as Keith’s hands brushed against his rapidly growing erection and Lance moaned into Keith’s mouth as he was palmed gently.

“Feels good…” he mumbled, not that he really needed to say it out loud. Lance’s eyes opened once again as he felt Keith pull away, watching the dark haired male crouch in front of him and tug his sweatpants down to his ankles.

“Step out,” Keith instructed him, voice soft. He smiled when Lance did so, releasing the discarded pants so he could slide his hands up and down Lance’s soft thighs. Their eyes met as Keith leaned in, kissing along Lance’s thickening length and making Lance bite his bottom lip. Lance was well aware of the talent Keith had when it came to oral sex, and he knew he wouldn’t last long if that was the direction they were headed, but the sight of Keith nuzzling against him in such an intimate way was still thrilling.

Keith would have loved to taste Lance on his tongue again, curling gentle fingers around the other boy and giving a soft kiss to the tip. His actions were rewarded with Lance groaning and a small bit of precum oozing from the tip, more than enough to cause Keith to give a long, slow swipe of his tongue.

“Keith…”

“I know,” Keith smiled, licking his lips before he moved to his feet and worked to remove his own clothing. As soon as he kicked his pants away he pulled Lance into a kiss once again, this time backing the tanned male against the bed and encouraging him to lay back. All he wanted was to spend as much time as he could tasting every inch of Lance’s willing body, especially if this was possibly the only time he would ever get to be with Lance in such a way.

By the time Keith had finished exploring Lance’s body, the brunette was writhing under him with increasingly loud moans, his aching length laying against his stomach and leaking heavily. Keith licked at the mess, purposely avoiding Lance’s length because he figured the combination of his fingers plunging in and out of Lance’s twitching hole and his tongue on his dick would bring him over the edge much too soon.

“Does it feel good?” Keith asked, moving his fingers slowly, two of them pressed deep inside and seeking out Lance’s sweet spot. He waited until his new husband (for the time being, at least) tried to answer the question before purposefully rubbing his fingers against the sensitive bump, causing Lance to cry out and arch off the bed.

“There it is.”

“Holy fuck,” Lance moaned, feeling his hips jerk without his consent, the pleasure spiking through him and making him thrust up as though he could find some sort of friction to bring himself off.

“Good, yeah? That’s how I felt when you were inside me,” Keith said, once more trailing his tongue from the mess of precum on Lance’s firm stomach, still working his fingers inside Lance.

“I think I came…”

“Pretty sure you did, but it wasn’t in the way you think,” Keith told him, sitting up so he could properly arrange himself between Lance’s spread legs. “Think of it as something more of an internal orgasm, all the pleasure, but lacking the sensation of cum gushing out of your gorgeous cock. I rate it as something around ninety five percent as good, but finally spurting is the best feeling ever.”

“That’s a thing?!”

“Oh yeah, and I’m very good at it.”

“Can… can I have more…?”

“I’ll give you anything and everything, Lance,” Keith said honestly, carefully removing his fingers from Lance’s well lubricated hole and smiling as Lance automatically wrapped long legs around Keith’s waist. He meant every word, stomach fluttering as he gripped Lance’s hip with one hand and guided his own leaking cock into the willing body of the boy under himself. As each inch sank into Lance, he watched the flurry of emotions that passed over Lance’s face, surprise, pleasure, and even that first flit of pain, just a little, from the burn that came from being stretched around as cock. All worth it, in Keith’s opinion, and when Lance didn’t ask him to stop, he figured the other man was enjoying it as well.

“Big…”

“You’re just incredibly tight,” Keith smiled, bending himself over Lance’s body so he could kiss him deeply, hips stilling while he allowed Lance to adjust. He could feel every twitch and spasm of Lance’s body, the sensations making him groan into the kiss.

“You feel so good,” he told him as the kiss broke, moving his lips across Lance’s jaw and then lower. Lance nodded in agreement, dragging his fingers through Keith’s hair and once more releasing it from its ponytail. He loved the way it spilled over Keith’s pale shoulders, and how it felt between his fingers, so soft and thick.

“Ready?”

“Y-yeah, I think so,” Lance said, his voice cracking just a little, making him swallow thickly. Keith took his hips in hand once again and rolled his own forward, watching Lance’s face intently for any signs of discomfort. When Lance only moaned and rocked against him in return, Keith smiled and allowed himself to shift into longer, firmer thrusts. The dark haired man was careful to guide Lance’s hips into the right position, making the tip of his cock rake against Lance’s prostate and causing the brunette to moan loudly.

This is what he wanted. He wanted to watch Lance come completely undone, all because of him. He wanted to show the younger man everything he had to offer, he wanted to give him everything he had to offer. He wanted, almost desperately, to love him, and to be loved by him.

And in this moment, as they came together, the sound of skin on skin and their pleasured moans filling the room, Keith had everything he wanted. He could lie to himself, just for now, and pretend that this was how it was always going to be. Lance under him, legs locked around Keith’s hips, drawing him deeper with every thrust. Lance’s voice filling his ears, alternating between praising Keith and begging for more.

Feeling himself growing close and knowing Lance was probably already teetering on the edge, Keith pulled Lance up and against his chest, surprising the brunette as he sat back on his knees and settled Lance on his lap. Lance’s arms automatically wrapped around him, holding on tightly as Keith fucked into him. He was reaching deeper now, thrusting himself into Lance in a much more frantic pace, one arm wrapped around Lance’s back with fingers splayed between his shoulder blades, the other holding his hip and guiding him down onto his cock over and over.

He wanted to kiss him, to taste him, to drink in every moan, but the desire to see Lance’s face as he came for the first time due to a cock inside him overpowered the urge. Keith had expected Lance to touch himself, to bring himself off with his long, tanned fingers, but instead he watched Lance arch his back, cumming between the two of them completely untouched. Lance’s moans were the final straw for Keith, holding the man he was rapidly falling in love with as close as possible as he hammered himself into Lance’s spasming passage before following him over the edge.

Lance had thought that his own orgasm had been the end, but the sensation of Keith’s cum flooding into him in heavy spurts made him moan all over again, tightening his hold on the other man.

They stayed in that position for a minute or two before Lance felt himself being carefully laid on his back, followed by Keith carefully withdrawing from his sensitive body. Long legs fell to the side, leaving Lance sprawled bonelessly on the bed while Keith hovered over him, one arm braced to hold himself up, the other stroking along Lance’s side.

“Just bask in it,” Keith smiled. “Feel every twitch, every spasm. Feel the way your heart is racing. Take long, slow breaths.”

“Stay…”

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving,” Keith assured him, moving to the side so he could settle himself on the bed, draping a leg over Lance’s hips and pressing himself close so he could rest his head against Lance’s tanned chest.

Yes, just for this moment, everything was perfect.


	7. Sunday Evening

Lance loved thunderstorms, it was his favorite part of living out in the country on a farm, but there was something even more impressive about watching a storm from such a height. Each flash of lightning lit up almost the entire penthouse, and thunder filled Lance’s ears as rain lashed at the glass. He wasn’t surprised when Keith embraced him from behind, arms curled around his slender waist and lips pressing against Lance’s neck. The dark haired boy had been right, he was incredibly affectionate, and Lance loved it.

“Best view in town,” Keith smiled, wiggling one hand under Lance’s shirt so he could lay his hand against warm skin.

“You should try watching a storm while trapped in the hay loft of my family’s barn,” Lance smiled, tilting his head to the side in an attempt to encourage more attention.

“Is that an invitation…?” Keith felt Lance’s muscles tense under his hand and opted to take the discussion in a dramatically different direction. Not sure what to say, he simply shoved his hand into Lance’s pants and started stroking him. When in doubt, handjob in front of a huge window. It wasn’t like anyone was going to see them, both due to the height at which the penthouse sat and because it was pitch black outside and the lights in said penthouse had been turned out so they could enjoy the storm.

It didn’t take long for Lance to cum thanks to Keith’s skilled fingers teasing over his sensitive flesh, the brunette grateful that Keith had withdrew him from his pants - wet pants weren’t fun, even if he had enjoyed dry humping Keith the day before. Instead, he painted the glass with his cum, mouth hanging open, moaning loudly.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he panted, hips still twitching as he wondered if he was ever going to reach his limit for orgasms. Considering Keith had introduced him to the orgasm that wasn’t a traditional orgasm, all from rubbing his prostate, Lance wasn’t sure if there WAS a limit anymore. Part of him wanted to see how many of those he could have, and he was sure Keith would be happy to put him to the test.

“Should I stop?” Keith smiled, releasing Lance from his hold and leaning around him so he could swipe two fingers through the mess on the glass. Lance watched with wide eyes as Keith slipped his fingers into his mouth, cleaning them with a messy noise.

“You really like eating it, huh?”

Keith smiled sweetly, pulling his fingers from his mouth and nodding towards the couch. Lance wasn’t about to turn down yet another cuddle, though he expected it to turn into sex sooner rather than later. It seemed almost second nature to lace the fingers of their left hands together as Keith settled himself on Lance’s hips, his other hand slid through short, brown hair.

“There’s so much about you that I don’t know,” Lance said, rubbing his hands over Keith’s hips. They were similar in height but their bodies were different kinds of feet - Lance being lean and slender, Keith being more fit and toned.

“So ask me questions,” Keith smiled, scratching his nails gently against Lance’s scalp and making the other man shiver. “I’m an open book, ask me anything you want.”

That was how the evening progressed, getting to know one another on a much deeper level than their earlier conversations the day before. Their position shifted from Keith straddling Lance on the couch to the two of them curled together in Keith’s bed, legs tangled, fingers stroking over any exposed skin they could find. They talked about everything, Lance’s family, Keith’s desire to go to university - or at least take online courses - Lance’s fantasies regarding sex, and how Keith coped with losing Shiro. That lead to Keith motioning around him, admitting he spent a lot of money that would have been better off donated to a charity.

“It’s a beautiful place,” Lance told him, twisting his fingers through Keith’s hair and restraining himself from yet again pulling out his hair tie. Keith kept putting it back up, no matter how many times Lance pulled it down, and Lance opted to be nice this time and leave it alone.

“I know I could sell it and move into something smaller, but… effort,” Keith said with a sheepish smile, though their features were shadowed by the darkness. Every so often a flash of lightning would light up the room, revealing that the pair were slowly moving closer and closer together.

The threat of Monday morning was looming over them, though neither wanted to think about it until it was unavoidable. In typical Keith fashion - sexual distraction.

And so the night concluded with Keith on top of Lance, back arched, highlighted by the lightning, as they came together for what could possibly be the last time.


	8. Monday Morning

Lance wasn’t surprised to wake up alone in the bed, but for some reason he felt somewhat saddened that Keith wasn’t the first person he saw. What did that mean for the decision he needed to make right away? His clothes from the night he arrived in Keith’s home were laid out on what had become Keith’s side of the bed, clean and ready for Lance to put on. After spending the weekend wearing Keith’s sweatpants and t-shirts, putting on his own jeans felt incredibly foreign.

Lance paid a quick visit to the bathroom before taking a deep breath and leaving the bedroom, hands slipping into his pockets. Keith was standing in the kitchen, back to Lance, braiding his long hair away from his face. It was a style Lance hadn’t seen on him and the brunette smiled at the sight, but the flick of happiness was quickly dimmed by a reminder of what today was.

Keith looked more put together than he had seen before, wearing fitted black jeans and a t-shirt with the logo of a local animal rescue on the back. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard Lance’s soft footsteps, offering a small smile, but it was somewhat somber.

“Hey, you’re up,” he turned towards Lance as he spoke, tying off the end of his braid. “I was going to come wake you once I was done fighting with my hair.”

“I’m good at braiding, you should have asked me,” Lance smiled, but everything felt so incredibly awkward between them.

“So…” he continued. “You work at the rescue?”

“I don’t need to work,” Keith shook his head. “There are way more people who need the money, so I volunteer on a pretty regular basis. So much so that when I didn’t show up on Saturday, they texted me to make sure I was alive.” Keith actually chuckled at this, motioning to where his phone sat on the counter.

“Oh! Your phone has been going crazy for the last half hour, actually.”

Lance frowned, having forgotten completely that he even had a phone - had hadn’t touched it the entire time he had been with Keith. Maybe that should have been an indicator of what needed to be done that day. Finding his phone where it had been plugged into a charger near the front door, Lance rolled his eyes when he saw several missed calls and texts from his family, as well as three voicemails.

“Mom’s wondering when I’m heading home,” he sighed, rubbing his thumb against the edge of the blue case that protected his phone. “They knew I wasn’t coming home until today, because I wanted to spend the weekend celebrating and then packing all my crap.”

“Well, I can drop you back at the Garrison as soon as we finish up this morning,” Keith offered, bending as he pulled his socks on. “Or, you know, where ever you need to go.”

Lance nodded and mumbled a quiet thank you, following Keith’s example and moving to put his shoes on. The two were silent as they headed out of the apartment, Keith grabbing a lanyard that held the keys to whatever vehicle he drove, and riding the elevator into the lower levels. Lance’s eyes caught one of the charms that hung on the keys and he couldn’t help but let out a snicker, making Keith lift an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” Lance coughed, trying to cover his giggles. “We’re just riding an elevator down, down, down, and you’re packing keys with a freakin’ Umbrella Corporation charm.” Keith glanced down at his keys before back up at Lance, realizing what he was trying to say before he burst into giggles as well.

And for a moment, the tension was broken, and everything felt okay again, but as soon as the elevator doors popped open, everything went quiet. Keith led the way to where an impressive looking crimson colored pickup was parked in an extra wide space, a quick flick of his thumb over the keyfob unlocking the doors.

“Not sure why I expected something fancier,” Lance said, sliding into the front seat. “At the same time, I’m impressed that you drive this thing in such a packed city. Not a lot of people drive something this big.”

“Well, it’s a seventy thousand dollar truck,” Keith told him, taking his spot in the drivers seat and starting the truck. “But I know what you’re saying, it’s not the easiest thing to park when I’m in the city. Honestly, I do have a driver, if I need one, or someone to do my shopping for me, so sometimes I let that happen.” Lance nodded, staring out the passenger side window as they made their way out of the parking garage and headed into traffic.

This was it.

In under thirty minutes they would be pulling up to the court house and Lance was going to have to make a decision. He glanced at his phone off and on, responding to his mother and assuring her that he would be home by that evening, avoiding the mention of where he had been all weekend, or that he hadn’t packed at all.

Good thing he didn’t have all that much for belongings - Garrison barracks really didn’t offer all that much space.

They pulled into the parking lot of the court house sooner than Lance had anticipated, watching Keith park as far away as possible to prevent his truck from causing any sort of parking issues. He was a considerate driver and Lance appreciated it.

The engine turned off and they sat in silence for several minutes, neither daring to look at the other. Maybe Keith should have turned on the radio, or perhaps Lance could have distracted himself with replying to his mother, but instead they stared out the front window, looking at the building looming in front of them.

Keith moved first, hand reaching down beside his hip to unbuckle his seatbelt. His heart jolted when Lance’s hand suddenly darted out, gripping his wrist before he could press the button.

“No.”

Lance’s voice was so soft that Keith barely heard it, but he turned his head to look at Lance, strange purple eyes finding Lance’s jewel tone blue.

“Lance…?”

“No,” Lance repeated, tightening his hold on Keith’s wrist.

“You don’t have to do this,” Keith told him, even if everything inside him was screaming for him to shut his mouth. “I know what I said… about Shiro… about you… but please don’t do this if you aren’t sure. Because if you change your mind in a few weeks… or months… I…”

He’d break all over again, and he didn’t know if he would ever recover.

“Stay.” Lances voice was firm now, leaning over the center console ever so slightly, his upper body turned towards Keith.

Towards his husband.

“I want to stay with you. I want to stay married to you. I want to BE with you, Keith,” he told the dark haired man, reaching out with his right hand to gently stroke Keith’s cheek. Keith immediately leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as his heart raced in his chest.

“I want that,” he nodded quickly, turning his head and kissing Lance’s palm. “I want to fall in love with you, Lance. I want it so badly…” Lance smiled, taking Keith’s chin in his hand and pulling him forward, kissing him softly.

“Come home with me.” It wasn’t a question, not a request.

“I want to introduce my new husband to my family.”

Keith nodded, eyes full of tears for the second time in under 72 hours, but this time it wasn’t out of heart break. This time is was pure, unchecked happiness, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. This was going to be a great adventure, he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
